Razones, de la A a la Z
by Natsukira
Summary: ¿Se necesitan razones para querer a alguien? Él puede creer que sí pues las catalogó con las letras del abecedario. Muy mal summary xDU Sólo lean a ver si les gusta.
1. Razones, de la A a la Z

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia ha sido relatada sin ánimos de lucro, por lo que los derechos de autor de los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, es decir, todo salvo lo nacido de mi imaginación.

Cualquier parecido de esta historia con alguna otra colgada en FanFiction o en cualquier otra web es mera casualidad. De ser así pido disculpas a los creadores de dichas historias que pueden comunciarse conmigo a través del msn puesto en mi perfil.

**Summary:** ¿Se necesitan razones para querer a alguien? Él puede creer que sí pues las catalogó con las letras del abecedario.

Es una serie de one-shots, más bien sketchs recopilados bajo cada una de las letras tras un "prólogo introductorio". Al principio era sólo el primer capítulo, la idea de hacer mini-shots con cada letra me vino gracias a Anton.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración.

- Diálogo.

- _Susurro._

- "_Pensamiento_"

- "_Inner_" - Va subrayado.

-_ FlashBack_

- [N/A: Nota de la autora/explicación].

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº** - Cambio de escena

Narrada desde el punto de vista de primera persona: Dante

**Espero que lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

**Razones, de la A a la Z**

**A - Abrazo**

No había nada más reconfortante sentir el cuerpo ajeno contra el propio. Notando la diferencia entre mi cálida temperatura y la gélida de aquel pequeño y delgado cuerpo.

**B - Beso**

Dicen que cuando uno es besado por primera vez, siente mariposas en el estómago. Ella no, lo suyo fue un huracán algo tardío... De hecho, fue tanta la sorpresa y el shock que no reaccionó hasta que no sintió mis dientes mordisquear sus labios con lujuria mal contenida.

**C - Celos**

Era increíble... Demasiadas moscas revoloteando alrededor de ese frasco de miel que yo quería, e iba a ponerle mi nombre en cada rincón, atraparlo y encadenarlo con todos los medios a mi alcance. Era mía... o lo sería pronto…

**D - Dulzura**

Dulces eran sus miradas, esas miradas que trataba de disimular. Dulces eran sus besos, esos que yo robaba con descaro recibiendo alguna bofetada, puñetazo o patada de su parte. Dulces eran sus caricias, sí, dulces cuando apartaba los mechones de mi cabello creyendo que yo estaba dormido o cuando miraba mis heridas antes de vendarlas con un cuidado impensable.

**E - Enigma**

- ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan perfecta en todo lo que haces? -la sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro incluso antes de que yo terminase mi pregunta.

- Porque pienso con la cabeza y no con lo que tienes entre las piernas~ -a veces la odiaba... sobre todo cuando canturreaba aquellas respuestas que le parecían tan lógicas.

**F - Frágil**

Así es como la veía yo... Tan frágil como un nimio rayo de Luna buscando iluminar el más lúgubre sótano al colarse por las rejas de una minúscula ventana. Frágil cuando se enfrentaba a hordas de demonios ella sola sin más ayuda que su experiencia y habilidad.

**G - Gracia**

Gracia, talento, belleza y frialdad... Mala combinación para muchos y un reto para mí. Ningún movimiento en falso, ni uno solo -por brutal que fuera- le hacía perder el porte grácil y noble que siempre mostraba.

**H - Hogar**

Ambos hacía mucho tiempo que desconocíamos el significado de esa palabra, pero ella parecía negarse a recordarlo. Su hogar no había sido feliz después de todo… ¿Podría llegar a darle tal adjetivo a mi espacioso y desierto local?

**I - Ignorancia**

- "_¿En verdad no sabe que no puedo dejar de mirarla? ¿Qué ardo en deseos de matar a cualquiera que intente siquiera rozarla? ¿Qué muero por robarle un beso y que moriría porque fuera ella quien me lo entregara?_"

**J - Jazmín**

Oh sí... un aroma tan delicado como delicioso. Idóneo para esa belleza de marfileña tez y sutiles movimientos comparables a los de la felina que usualmente la acompañaba.

**K - K.O.**

De más está decir... Cada vez que me sobrepasaba con besos o caricias incluso con algún comentario que la enojase, eso era lo que me esperaba. Y caía divertido solo para volverme a levantar y hacer frente a tal fiera~

**L - Lujuria**

Su mirada, su cabello, su forma de andar, su aroma… Todo, hasta el más mínimo gesto por su parte lograba despertar en mí los más primitivos instintos de un hombre y un deseo tan ferviente que llegaba a sofocarme.

**M - Malicia**

Adoraba verla jugar... No había ser que se escapase de sus garras, mucho menos alguno que consiguiese evadir su mirada carmesí que brillaba con un sensual y peligroso brillo en su interior.

**N - Negativa**

Jamás. No pensaba permitir que me diera un "No" o cualquier otra negativa por respuesta si intentaba conquistarla. No dejaría que nadie se acercase a ella más de lo que yo tenía pensado hacer. No permitiría que fuese de nadie más…

**O – Objeción**

- ¡Me niego a seguir soportando tus caprichos y tus juegos! -pero su problema era que, en realidad, le encantaba satisfacerme, pelear conmigo, intentar demostrar que era más fuerte y mejor que yo en todo... Ambos éramos demasiado tozudos y orgullosos para no aceptar un reto, y tampoco para no poner objeciones cuando íbamos perdiendo.

**P - Pacífica**

Era increíble… había que verlo para creerlo. ¿Cómo podía dormir tan tranquilamente si hasta hace menos de dos minutos estaba quejándose de todo lo que hacía y maldiciéndome como si deseara matarme? Su rostro parecía el de un ángel, y no el de la vampiresa que era.

**Q - ¿Qué…?**

La escena la descolocó, se veía en su rostro. Era normal, ver a quien intentaba ganársela en una posición nada correcta con alguien que era mucho más cercano a él (a mí en este caso) que ella misma era un duro golpe. Pero eso sólo demostraba que yo le importaba... supuse. Aunque el portazo que dio al marcharse sin decir palabra, el posterior estado del maltratado y casi estrujado al completo picaporte y el hecho de no verla más por allí en dos semanas me lo confirmaron.

**R - Reacción**

Esa maldita podía hacerme caer si se lo proponía. Realmente tenía habilidades... Aunque no por nada la sangre vampírica inundaba sus venas... más aún siendo una mujer de tales "proporciones". Demasiado descarada y de súcubo carácter si así lo quería y había caído redondito en su juego, un "castigo" a mis acciones diarias para con ella a lo mejor.

**S - Seducción**

Pero, para su bien o desgracia, yo no me quedaba atrás. Siempre había sido bueno para salirme con la mía, más aún cuando se trataba de llevarla a mi cama...

**T - Tóxica**

Eso era ella para mí, una mujer fatal, un veneno que me corroía la piel y me quemaba las entrañas… y estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía, ¿por qué otra razón estaría encima del estúpido escenario del Love planet como si estuviera disfrutando? Y no sólo eso, encima ese maldito baile no atraía únicamente miradas, sino que despertaba los más bajos instintos de los hombres… los míos incluidos.

**U - Untame**

Una palabra que la definía a la perfección. No soy de los que se rinden fácilmente, es más, soy de los más tozudos que existen… pero en ocasiones no podía evitar sentir que esa mujer era demasiado para mí, que doblegarla era un sueño inalcanzable, que ella era indomable… Aunque eso no quitaba que pudiera ser yo el domado~

**V - Vergüenza**

De hecho, sabía que se moría de ganas por que la tomara. Era fácil leer en sus ojos escarlata cuando el carmín de sus mejillas los resaltaba y éstos se desviaban o cerraban intentando evadir mi mirada. Se veía tan tierna y adorable... Era como una colegiala avergonzada tras su primer beso, muy inocente.

**W - Whisky**

No lo aguantaba... Muchas noches volvía apestando a alcohol y al aroma de otros hombres. No necesitaba acercarse mucho a ellos para que su delicado aroma natural fuera sustituido... Definitivo. En el próximo trabajo de esos no iría sola, y más de uno recibiría un billete de ida al infierno...

**X - xxx**

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Suéltame pervertido! -no pensaba hacerle caso... Adoraba verla así, y esta vez no había ningún odioso hermanito que me impidiese hacer lo que deseaba~

**Y - Yugo**

Mi intención era someterla, ser el dueño de su alma, atarla a mí para nunca dejarla escapar… pero creo que acabé siendo yo el esclavizado.

**Z - ZzZzZ**

No había nada más hermoso que escucharle pronunciar mi nombre en sueños tras una sesión de "expresión corporal"~

**ºoºoº Fin de Razones, de la A a la Z ºoºoº**

* * *

**Autora's POV (¿?):**

Espero que os haya gustado pues lo hice hará cerca de medio año y hasta ahora no lo había compartido con nadie.

Prometo seguir subiendo la gran cantidad de fics de diversas series que tengo después de haberles hecho un repaso a fondo xD

Kisus ^3^

PD: Como podrán apreciar los que leyeron hace tiempo el fic hice modificaciones, repasé letras, añadí unas que me salté, modifiqué otras, etc. La razón de mi nula actividad en la página en lo referente a continuar mis historias tiene sus razones, aunque la más importante es mi entrada al bachillerato y que me queda poco y nada para ir a la PAEG y de ahí saber si entro o no a la universidad. En fin, prometo seguir las historias que tengo en marcha pero aviso de que la subida de nuevos capítulos será esporádica e irregular, me gustaría subir uno al mes, pero entre unas cosas y otras o tengo ganas de escribir pero no tiempo para ello o viceversa.


	2. A de Abrazo

Gracias a Anton y a Elizander por haber leído el primer capítulo, y gracias especialmente a ti, Anton, por sugerirme la idea de hacer de este fic un conjunto de historietas en lugar de una mera recopilación de situaciones ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia ha sido relatada sin ánimos de lucro, por lo que los derechos de autor de los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Me reservo los derechos de autor de los personajes que aparezcan y hayan nacido de mi imaginación.

Cualquier parecido de esta historia con alguna otra colgada en FanFiction o en cualquier otra web es mera casualidad. De ser así pido disculpas a los creadores de dichas historias que pueden comunciarse conmigo a través del msn puesto en mi perfil.

**Summary:** ¿Se necesitan razones para querer a alguien? Él puede creer que sí, pues las catalogó con las letras del abecedario.

Es una serie de one-shots, más bien sketchs recopilados bajo cada una de las letras tras un "prólogo introductorio". Al principio era sólo el primer capítulo, la idea de hacer mini-shots con cada letra me vino gracias a Anton.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración.

- Diálogo.

- _Susurro._

- "_Pensamiento_"

- "_Inner_" - Va subrayado.

-_ FlashBack_

- [N/A: Nota de la autora/explicación].

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº** - Cambio de escena

Narrada desde el punto de vista de primera persona: Dante

**Espero que lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

**ºoºoº ****A de Abrazo**** ºoºoº**

El día amanecía frío, el invierno había llegado ya a las puertas de aquella ciudad donde todo podía pasar. Yo, como era ya costumbre en esas últimas semanas, me encontraba sentado en la silla del Devil May Cry, con los pies apoyados sobre el escritorio y durmiendo con una revista encima de mi rostro, vestido apenas con mis pantalones rojos tipo vaquero del salvaje oeste y, lo que más resaltaba, es que estaba solo… Ella no aparecía, tampoco Patty o Morrison se habían asomado al local desde hacía varios días y la falta de actividad -pues Lady y Trish estaban de misión en otra ciudad y mis armas estaban calladas- era palpable. Bufé por lo bajo, tanta calma me ponía nervioso y, siendo yo algo hiperactivo en ciertas ocasiones, no podía estarme quieto por mucho más tiempo sin pizza a mi lado y con la televisión otra vez estropeada así como el maltratado tocadiscos ochentero. Era entendible que Lady y Trish no estuviesen, también que Patty -siendo todavía una niña viviendo con su madre- y Morrison -buscando trabajos- tampoco viniesen. Incluso comprendía que mis armas estuviesen silenciadas, ¡¿pero por qué ELLA tenía que faltar? ¡¿Por qué esa maldita no estaba en el local?

Bufé por segunda vez en el minuto, el tiempo pasaba y ella no aparecía. Empecé a mover mi pie de forma inquieta, cada vez más rápido hasta que ya no aguanté más quieto y me levanté. No tenía ningún trabajo, estaba con deudas, sin pizza ni música y ella no aparecía, así que iría a buscarla. No pude dar muchos pasos, ni siquiera llegué a coger la Rebellion cuando la puerta principal se abrió, dejando ver la silueta de una mujer joven, de larguísimos cabellos blancos recogidos en una coleta baja, ojos rojos de pupila rasgada y piel suave además de un cuerpo perfecto ataviado en ajustados vaqueros e igualmente ajustada camiseta negra. Era ella, la maldita que se había pasado cerca de una semana sin aparecer por el Devil May Cry.

- ¿Te vas a algún sitio? -mira que preguntarme eso… Había que ser descarada, seguro que por dentro estaba riéndose pues, conociéndola, me jugaría el cuello a que había estado vigilándome, esperando el momento oportuno para entrar mientras disfrutaba de mi nerviosismo ante el inusual silencio que inundaba mi local.

No respondí a su pregunta, puede que por cierto enfado al creer que realmente se estaba burlando de mí. Iluso fui al pensarlo ya que realmente ella acababa de llegar tras haber estado de misión anteriormente. Me miró extrañada, después de todo yo no era hombre al que le gustase ceder la última palabra ni que evitara responder con agudos comentarios y, sin embargo, esa vez lo había hecho, me había callado. Solté el mango de mi espada, colocándola en su sitio antes de girarme y volver a sentarme en mi silla, coger una de las revistas que había encima del escritorio y ponérmela en la cara para dormir, o al menos intentarlo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? -fue lo poco que escuché cuando una mano retiró de mi cara la revista, obligándome a abrir de forma desinteresada mi ojo derecho. Era ella, ¿quién más si mis armas estaban _de vacaciones_ y no había nadie en el lugar a parte de nosotros dos? Me miraba casi enfadada… vale, bastante enfadada, con el ceño fruncido y la mano derecha -contraria a la que me había quitado la revista- en la cadera, a la espera de una respuesta.

Volví a callar, bufé y me levanté, encarándola durante algunos segundos antes de abrazarla. Sí, me había entrado el impulso y no quise retenerlo. Mis brazos rodearon la cintura ajena y mi mentón se escondió en la curvatura de ese cuello de cisne que era cubierto un poco por la típica gargantilla que ella siempre llevaba. Fueron unos segundos demasiado lentos los que pasamos juntos, ella en aparente shock al haber sido abrazada por mí y yo… bueno, simplemente quise disfrutar de su gélida temperatura que hacía perfecto contraste con la mía, algo más cálida de lo normal. Le escuché murmurar mi nombre con un tono que no supe identificar, ¿preocupación tal vez? No lo sabía, además pronto ese tono desapareció, dejando lugar solo a varios gruñidos que precedieron a una buena bofetada que no llegó a golpearme. Reconozco que me merecía ese golpe, había tirado por la borda un momento tierno al bajar mis manos más de la cuenta pero no pude evitarlo, yo soy así.

- Que fácil eres de provocar babe -comenté mientras esquivaba sus patadas. Ella respondía con insultos, no le había gustado nada lo que había hecho, seguro que sentía que le había engañado sólo para darle un buen agarrón a esos glúteos que ahora se movían al intentar patearme. Yo simplemente reía, mi aburrimiento se había ido, su sola presencia era reconfortante para mí. ¿Qué más necesitaba? Un abrazo suyo bastaba…

**ºoºoº ****Fin de "A de Abrazo"**** ºoºoº**


	3. B de Beso

Bueno, ya sé que me tardé una eternidad en subir un nuevo capítulo y que tengo todas mis historias paradas pero he tenido, digamos, problemas, falta de inspiración, falta de tiempo, mucho estudio y blablabla. No quiero aburrirles con mis problemas así que procedo a disculparme por el retraso. Deseo que hayan tenido una feliz Semana Santa (la mía fue asquerosa) y que les guste este tercer capítulo.

Por cierto, edité el primero y el segundo haciendo alguna que otra modificación en cuanto a algunas letras que no me gustaban en el "prólogo" y en "A de Abrazo" simplemente cambié un poco la forma de describir la situación, pero es en esencia lo mismo.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia ha sido relatada sin ánimos de lucro, por lo que los derechos de autor de los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, es decir, todo salvo lo nacido de mi imaginación.

Cualquier parecido de esta historia con alguna otra colgada en FanFiction o en cualquier otra web es mera casualidad. De ser así pido disculpas a los creadores de dichas historias que pueden comunciarse conmigo a través del msn puesto en mi perfil.

**Summary:** ¿Se necesitan razones para querer a alguien? Él puede creer que sí pues las catalogó con las letras del abecedario.

Es una serie de one-shots, más bien sketchs recopilados bajo cada una de las letras tras un "prólogo introductorio". Al principio era sólo el primer capítulo, la idea de hacer mini-shots con cada letra me vino gracias a Anton.

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

Narración.

- Diálogo.

- _Susurro._

- "_Pensamiento_"

- "_Inner_" - Va subrayado.

-_ FlashBack_

- [N/A: Nota de la autora/explicación].

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº** - Cambio de escena

Narrada desde el punto de vista de primera persona: Dante

**Espero que lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

**Razones… De la A a la Z**

**ºoºoº ****B de Beso**** ºoºoº**

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que la vi por última vez y estaba tanto o más enojado que ella. Es decir, tenía todo el derecho a enojarse por el abrazo… vale, no fue por el abrazo sino por la metida de mano a sus nalgas, pero de ahí a tomar una misión en la otra punta del país era pasarse un poco. ¡Y me habían llamado a mí! ¡Demonios! No es la primera vez que maldigo el momento en el que ella descolgó el teléfono mientras yo intentaba dormir con la revista de ropa de Patty como antifaz. Realmente no presté atención a lo que habló la joven, estaba tan cansado después de tres noches de trabajo que ni un terremoto me habría hecho moverme de donde estaba. Resumiendo, al parecer Kyrie había llamado al Devil May Cry -seguro que Kid (alias: Nero) no lo haría ni muerto- para pedir algo de ayuda ya que estaba preocupada. A decir verdad yo no me enteré de nada, al ver que Moka se explayaba en su charla pensé que había llamado alguien para hablar con ella y que no era un trabajo así que seguí durmiendo, lo que ocurrió lo sé porque Nevan decidió contármelo después de que la albina no apareciera al día siguiente.

En fin, volviendo al caso se ve que a la restaurada Orden de la Espada -que ahora no era más que una copia de mi negocio pero con más atracción para el público- había recibido el encargo de eliminar a una banda de demonios que se había asentado en un pueblucho alejado de todos lados y debido a la falta de personal Kid había ido solo. Era joven y habilidoso, no necesitaba ayuda así que no entiendo porqué la ojirroja tuvo que ir a echar una mano, y eso me molestaba más de lo que hubiera creído. No es que necesitara de su compañía, no, en absoluto, pero las alternativas eran la extorsionadora de Lady, la compradora compulsiva de ropa Trish -no entendía cómo podía gastarse tanto en un único vestido…- o la devoradora de strawberry Patty, porque a Morrison y Enzo ni los contaba, prefería una conversación de Agni y Rudra antes que tenerlos sermoneándome por las deudas que aún no liquidaba y que cada vez iban a más.

- Reconócelo honey, te molesta que estén de misión juntos~ -la sensual voz de Nevan me sacó de mis pensamientos por decimotercera vez en lo que llevaba de hora… y para colmo reiterando en el mismo tema.

- Eso no me importa, Kid es el perrito faldero de Kyrie y es muy joven para ella -vale, lo último no tanto porque Moka tenía… ¿cuántos? ¿Diecisiete? Era incluso más joven que él.

- ¿Tú crees? Los jóvenes son muy impulsivos, y cuando hay algo prohibido lo desean con más fuerza~ -canturreó de nuevo logrando que yo frunciera el ceño bajo la revista y que de mi garganta saliera un gruñido bastante audible.

Sabía que Nero no traicionaría a Kyrie, no después de todo lo que había pasado por salvarla del viejo Sanctus, pero la vampiresa… A ella no la conocía, llevaba trabajando con ella algún tiempo pero no sabía nada de su vida, de su familia, de si tenía o no novio, de su actitud para con los hombres… y conociendo a la pelirroja que también era una vampiresa -de clases distintas según me explicaron aunque no entendí nada a decir verdad- la duda no hacía sino volverse más fuerte. Estuve meditando sobre ello hasta que escuché unas risillas venir de mi espalda. ¡Esto ya era el colmo! ¡Hasta mis armas se reían de mí! Gruñí aún más fuerte y me levanté de mala gana, estaba claro que no iba a poder dormir porque cuando no eran las devil arms era mi imaginación la que no me dejaba pegar ojo. Me resultaba extraño que incluso mi mente se burlase de mí, dibujando escenas de esos dos críos juntos haciendo quién sabe qué cosa indecente y él…

- ¡ARG! -grité de forma corta pero estruendosa logrando callar los susurros que escuchaba antes a mi espalda, al menos por unos segundos porque en cuanto tomé a Rebellion y mis pistolas alistándome para salir de nuevo comenzaron los murmullos entre los que, claramente, resaltaba la voz de la mujer de piel verdosa que recién había tomado su forma humanoide.

- Oh querido, los celos no son buenos compañeros -empezaba a irritarme en demasía, y no era bueno estar sintiendo deseos de pegarle un tiro entre ceja y ceja a una de mis propias armas- _Yo podría ayudarte~_ -me susurró justo en el oído, dejando que su aliento erizara la piel de mi cuello. Era inmune a sus encantos -aunque no sabía muy bien porqué- pero logró que me picara la curiosidad. ¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué? No hizo falta que se lo cuestionase, ella adivinó lo que pensaba en estos momentos- Que poca confianza tienes en mí -comentó con un tono entre divertido y fingidamente decepcionado.

- Te recuerdo que la última vez quisiste morderme -le respondí con tono un poco neutro, no quería descargar con ella mi creciente enojo pero sin duda se me estaba acabando la paciencia.

- Verás… Si tú quieres yo puedo, digamos, comprobar que no están haciendo nada de lo que se cruza tu mente -cómo lo desconocía, pero no era la primera vez que la pelirroja descubría mis pensamientos. Supongo que es otro de los muchos parecidos que tienen Nevan y la albina.

- Ya, ¿y cuánto me va a costar? -ella no hacía nada gratis, y no iba a arriesgarme a tener más deudas de las que ya cargaba.

- Sólo un beso -mi cara fue de película. ¿Un beso? ¿Eso quería? Sonaba hasta ridículo- Oh vamos, llevo años colgada en esa estantería, ya ni siquiera me sacas a jugar… Déjame divertirme un poco.

- Allá tú -psé, por un beso tampoco pasaba nada, aunque nunca creí que al ir a pagarle me detuviera posando su índice sobre mis labios.

- Honey, nunca dije que el beso tenía que ser tuyo~ -vale, ahí sí que me sorprendió… y en cierto modo tuve miedo de preguntar pero una vez más ella no necesitó palabras- Quiero que ella me dé un beso -bueno, podía besar a Kid si quería, mucho no le iba a costar… Un momento, ¿había dicho "ella"?

- Nevan… no creí que batearas por ese lado -estaba casi en shock, ¿desde cuándo a mi devil arm le atraían las mujeres? Aún más, ¿desde cuándo le atraía ESA mujer?

- Eso no tiene importancia. ¿Tenemos trato o no?

- Si te empeñas -le resté importancia, total, muy malo no podía ser y Moka era libre de hacer lo que gustase. Además… ¿quién era yo para vender sus labios?- Haz lo que quieras, pero intenta que no te arranque la cabeza después, no me gustaría quedarme sin guitarra~ -añadí justo después dándole vía libre a lo que fuera que estaba planeando hacer, de todas formas la ojirroja era más que capaz de cuidarse solita y si era capaz de mantenerme a mí a raya, Nevan no sería gran problema para ella.

- Espero que no te arrepientas honey~ -y dicho eso desapareció, dejándome con un molesto sentimiento de culpa -¿por qué culpa?- y preocupación, algo me decía que confiar en la pelirroja iba a darme problemas… muchos problemas.

Otros dos días habían pasado y seguía sin noticias de los albinos y mi devil arm. La verdad es que el tiempo se me pasó volando, Morrison había traído un buen trabajo -que acabó como siempre, es decir, una mísera paga que acabé fundiendo en reparaciones y en tres pizzas tamaño familiar más un strawberry-, Patty se había pasado con unas amigas para utilizar el local como lugar de ensayo para no se qué obra que tenían que hacer no recuerdo dónde y mis armas no habían abierto la boca desde que Nevan se fue, al parecer ella era la que solía incitar a las demás a molestarme así que en las mañanas dormía tranquilo y en las tardes simplemente trabajaba o ignoraba mi alrededor intentando dormir mientras la enana limpiaba y ensayaba escuchando el tocadiscos. Fue en uno de esos momentos en los que intentaba dormir que escuché una exclamación de parte de las compañeras de Patty y un grito por parte de ésta diciendo algo como "Bruja" o similares. Con curiosidad aparté la revista de mi rostro y miré hacia la entrada donde la vampiresa -por suerte para las niñas con ropa decente y un tono de piel normal- había aparecido de la nada.

- Deberías entrar por la puerta -mencioné sin mucho ánimo mientras me levantaba, tranquilizando a Patty -y por extensión a sus amigas- con mi relajada actitud frente a la desconocida.

- Es que tenía prisa~ -canturreó al tiempo que hacía danzar entre sus dedos un sobre de mediano tamaño que, por deducción, llevaba papeles o fotografías- ¿Ya no recuerdas nuestro pequeño trato? -añadió haciéndome salir por fin del estado medio dormido en el que habitualmente me encontraba minutos después de levantarme de una de mis largas siestas. Alargué la mano para tomar el sobre y ella lo alejó de mi alcance, riendo por lo bajo ante mi molesta expresión.

- Dámelo -ella se negó y deliberadamente pasó a ignorarme para conocer a Patty y a las demás, actuando como si fuera una mujer decente. ¡Ja! Buena actuación pero a mí no me engañaba, esas fotos tenían algo que yo quería ver y ella estaba jugando con mi paciencia- Nevan, dámelas.

- ¿Estás seguro de querer verlas? Algunas son… sólo aptas para mayores~ -no le hizo falta decir lo último para que yo le arrebatara directamente el sobre y lo abriese bajo la atenta -y cotilla- mirada de las cinco féminas que estaban en mi oficina.

Las primeras fotos no fueron la gran cosa, sólo algunas imágenes de Moka y Nero peleando entre sí -seguro que la fémina se aburría y acabó haciendo algo para que Kid no la reconociera y así poder entretenerse un poco-, luego vi unas de ambos recogiendo información -supuse- por algunos locales y zonas del pueblucho al que tuvieron que ir. Sin embargo fueron las últimas las que lograron hacer que Patty y sus amigas se fueran al segundo piso con una excusa que ni me molesté en escuchar. Salieron casi despavoridas cuando notaron cómo el ambiente se hacía cada vez más pesado y cargado, producto del aura rojiza que comenzaba a manar de mi cuerpo. ¿Eso que veía era verdad? ¿Acaso podía ser posible que ELLA estuviera besándole a ÉL? Nevan ni se atrevió a reírse y aunque la sonrisilla plasmada en sus labios debió hacerme sospechar, ni pregunté si eso que estaba viendo era cierto, lo di por hecho.

- ¿Dónde están? -la pelirroja cruzó sus brazos y miró de reojo a la puerta de entrada pocos segundos antes de que por ella aparecieran los malditos culpables de mi actual estado de ira mal contenida.

Estaban riéndose, al parecer contando anécdotas del viaje mientras cargaban cada uno con su respectivo saco donde de seguro traían su parte de la recompensa. Aún así nada más cerrarse la puerta del local se callaron de inmediato, sintiendo la cargada atmósfera y mirándome con confusión, aunque los orbes de ambos se desviaron a la pelirroja y Moka frunció el ceño mirándola con desconfianza, nunca se había llevado muy bien con Nevan y sabía que su apariencia significaba que tramaba algo. Por su parte, Nero ni la conocía, sólo se percató de que en la pared del fondo faltaba ese arma tan extraña en forma de guitarra morada así que no tuvo más que atar cabos: o le habían robado el arma a Dante -improbable- o la demonio de sugerentes ropas era la verdadera forma de la mencionada arma.

- ¿Ocurre al…? -no la dejé terminar, Ivory disparó en dirección al otro albino -quien lo esquivó mientras soltaba una maldición- y la fémina buscó gritarme algo antes de que la dejara en blanco y sin posibilidad física de hablar. ¿Por qué? Fácil, porque en cuanto alejé a Nero me abalancé contra la vampiresa en pos de poseer sus labios.

Ella no reaccionó, sólo sintió sus mejillas arder y un inoportuno escalofrío que le erizó toda la piel. La bolsa con la recompensa cayó al suelo e instintivamente buscó alejarme sin conseguirlo, fui precavido a la hora de soltar la pistola y tomarla por las muñecas para evitar que hiciera cualquier movimiento que me obligase a cesar el contacto. Viendo que no podía librarse cesó sus movimientos y finalmente comprendió la situación, entrando en una especie de shock al mismo tiempo que yo salía del corto trance en el que me sumergí al probar esos labios. Tenían un sabor indescriptible, era mil veces mejor que el strawberry, y quise saborearlo, disfrutarlo. Así fue como decidí morder sus labios con intención de probarlos, herirlos y al menos sacarle un gemido… y lo conseguí, aunque me llevé un extra en forma de un rodillazo en mi entrepierna y un puñetazo que logró hacerme caer al suelo. Cuando me incorporé quedé sentado, escupí algo de sangre a un lado y la miré, sorprendiéndome por lo que veía. Estaba totalmente sonrojada, con los labios entreabiertos y mostrando en el inferior una herida de mordisco, además su pecho subía y bajaba precipitadamente y sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, mirándome como si acabara de ver algo imposible. ¿A qué venía esa cara y su nerviosismo? Si hasta se podía tocar la tensión que ella irradiaba en esos momentos.

- ¡BAKA! -gritó y se fue dando un portazo, sacudiendo todo el local y dejando sin palabras a todos los presentes, yo incluido. ¿Ahora me insultaba?

- Tsk -las mujeres eran siempre tan molestas.

- Eres idiota, viejo -Nero fue el primero en hablar, mirándome con cara de pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados ocultando así parte del brillo de su Devil bringer, aunque _latía_ con tanta intensidad que se vería incluso a través de una pared. Le ignoré, no tenía ganas de pelear- No tienes delicadeza ninguna, ¿cómo se te ocurre darle el primer beso de esa manera? Joder, no me extraña que te golpeara.

- ¿Y a ti quién te ha preguntado? -ahora sí contesté, su tono a veces me sacaba de mis… espera, ¿primer beso? ¿Cómo que "primer beso"?

- Esto es falso -añadió viendo la sorpresa en mis ojos y alzando la foto donde salía él besándose con la vampiresa- Me sorprende que me creas capaz de traicionar así a Kyrie -eso me dio igual, ¿cómo sabía él que yo había tomado el primer beso de la peliblanca?- Ella me lo dijo, se aburría y empezó a preguntarme sobre mi relación con Kyrie. Le dije que respondería si ella contestaba mis preguntas y bueno, al final salió el tema -lo reconozco, me molestó pero no sólo por el hecho de que él supiera cosas de Moka que yo no sabía, sino porque encima me lo restregó con ese tono chulesco tan propio de él.

Así pues me levanté y miré de mala forma a mi devil arm, si lo que Kid estaba diciendo era verdad, ¿qué demonios eran esas fotografías? Ella notó mi enojo y rió por lo bajo, clavando su arrogante mirada en mí antes de responder con su voz sensual y un tono burlesco a la vez que juguetón, como si me estuviera contando algo de lo más obvio.

- Te lo dije, yo sólo quería divertirme~ -hubiera deseado saltar encima de ella para llenarle el cuerpo a balazos, pero debía buscar a la albina antes de que su enfado le hiciese decidir largarse de la ciudad.

Con el aviso de que iba a pagármelas Nevan rió y yo salí corriendo del Devil May Cry tras la pista de la vampiresa, dejando a un total de cuatro mironas, una bruja y un demon hunter pensando que ya lo había visto todo. La mujer volvió a reír, atrayendo las miradas de todos poco antes de que las chicas comenzaran a cuchichear sobre lo ocurrido. Nero tomó las fotos y empezó a verlas desde el principio, recordando cada una de las situaciones salvo las últimas aunque no las vio todas, tras llegar a la tercera rompió todas las que tenía en la mano mientras su rostro se mostraba más rojo que mi gabardina y dirigía su mirada azul hacia la devil arm que se hallaba a su lado. Pensó que Nevan era un demonio… pero no tenía sentido resaltar lo obvio así que guardó silencio, siendo mero espectador de la comedia que acababa de representar para deleite de la pelirroja.

Bueno, al menos había cobrado por mi actuación~

**ºoºoº ****Fin de "B de Beso"**** ºoºoº**

* * *

No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura de este capítulo que... bueno, ha sido casi enteramente improvisado y ha quedado muy raro. Pero yo soy rara, así que no sé qué esperaban (?)

En fin, sin más que añadir me despido.

Kisus~

PD: El capítulo dos de mi two-shot Ice night está en progreso, falta sólo el final así que deduzco que para el fin de semana que viene ya estará. Y una vez más disculpen la tardanza, 2º de Bachillerato está resultando un curso más odioso de lo que esperaba...


End file.
